Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 3 in my Season 4 fan fiction series and it is called Somewhere Over the Rainbow and it is Claire Centric


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

Somewhere Over the Rainbow- Claire Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 15th 2007

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

CLAIRE is being held tight in JACK'S arms.

JACK

Shhh, Claire. It's gonna be ok!

CLAIRE pulls back out of his arms.

CLAIRE

No, it isn't Jack. Look what's just happened to Hurley: they've got him. Didn't you hear it? They're going to tie him up and then look for the others- Sawyer, Sayid, Bernard, Jin and Juliet! That's all of a sudden because I wanted to know what was happening to Charlie!

JACK looks at her and then looks around everyone.

JACK (SHOUTED)

EVERYONE! Shut up!

They all look at him.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Thank you! We're going to set off to the beach now! I know I said that we would wait but it seems as if the others have got in trouble somehow so we need to go help them.

SUN

What do you mean that they got in trouble?

SUN looks worried.

JACK

I'm not entirely sure how it happened but I know they have! Ok, so pack up now!

They all stare at him for one moment thinking about it then they begin to pack away their things. JACK then turns to CLAIRE.

JACK (CONTN'D)

There we go. We're off back now.

JACK then walks off to collect his own stuff leaving CLAIRE by herself.

INT. TATOO PARLOUR (FLASHBACK)

CLAIRE is sat on a chair behind the desk of the tattoo parlour. She still has her black hair and is still going through her gothic phase. She has her feet up on the desktop and is reading a magazine. Then someone walks in and the little doorbell goes off. She quickly takes her feet off the desktop and composes herself. A man walks in: THOMAS. He starts to laugh at her.

CLAIRE

Hi. Can I help you?

THOMAS

Yes

He smiles at her.

CLAIRE

Erm... How? You don't really seem to be the type to get a tattoo or get a body piercing.

THOMAS

Yeah...

THOMAS laughs

THOMAS (CONTN'D)

That's not what I'm looking for. I was wondering whether you might have any regulars or something of that sort that might want to pose for me.

CLAIRE looks confusedly at him

THOMAS (CONTN'D)

Oh yeah, I must sound like some sort of weird pervert

CLAIRE

Yeah

THOMAS

I'm an artist actually and like I said I'm looking for a person to pose for me.

CLAIRE

I'm afraid I can't give out information of customers.

THOMAS

So, how about you?

CLAIRE

Pardon

THOMAS

Yeah. Why don't you sit for me?

CLAIRE

I'm sorry but I am not into that sort of thing.

THOMAS

Come on, we can discuss it over coffee. When do you get off work?

CLAIRE

In an hour

THOMAS

I'll be here again in an hour then.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE PARLOUR

THOMAS is waiting outside as CLAIRE leaves work.

THOMAS

Hey

CLAIRE

Are you actually being serious?

THOMAS

Yeah, come on.

THOMAS grabs her hand and begins to lead her somewhere.

INT. A CAFE

THOMAS and CLAIRE are sat on a table in cafe with cups of coffee. They now seem to be comfortable with each other.

THOMAS

Sorry but I never got to actually found out your name?

CLAIRE

I'm Claire Littleton. And you?

THOMAS

Oh yeah, I'm Thomas Ashworth.

CLAIRE

Nice to meet you, well, properly.

They both laugh.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

So, what is it that you actually do for a living?

THOMAS

I take people's inner beauty and express it on canvas. That's why I come into places like your tattoo parlour: people in there have inner beauty. Normal models only have that outer beauty which is not attractive at all.

CLAIRE

So why did you pick me then?

THOMAS

Because, Claire Littleton, I realised that you have both inner and outer beauty. I so badly want to portray that on canvas because it will give me such a challenge.

CLAIRE looks at him confused

CLAIRE

I don't know what you mean but it sure sounds exciting.

THOMAS

So, you'll do it?

CLAIRE

Yeah, go on then.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

CLAIRE is still stood in the middle of the clearing. ROSE then approaches her.

ROSE

Come on dear. Get packed quickly.

CLAIRE snaps out of her trance and begins to quickly walk over to her area.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

DESMOND is now in the middle of the jungle just randomly wondering about. He looks about around him and then he hears someone above him.

MAN'S VOICE

Hello, Desmond!

DESMOND looks up to him. It's CHARLIE

DESMOND

Charlie!

CHARLIE

Are you gonna come up then?

DESMOND begins to climb up the tree. Branch by branch he manages to get to the place that CHARLIE was. DESMOND looks around. He cannot see CHARLIE anymore.

DESMOND

Charlie? Where've you gone?

CHARLIE

I'm here

DESMOND turns around to see that CHARLIE is behind him. CHARLIE then pushes him off the tree. DESMOND falls to the ground. His eyes are still open as he looks upwards towards the tree top canopy. Then CHARLIE comes into view.

CHARLIE

Remember...

DESMOND then closes his eyes.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We see MINKOWSKI stood overlooking the capture of the survivors (SAWYER, SAYID, JIN, BERNARD and HURLEY) and also of JULIET and BEN. They have been dragged into the middle of the beach and tied up all together in a bunch. MINKOWSKI is circling them, limping on his prosthetic leg.

MINKOWSKI

Well, haven't you just got yourself in a predicament.

SAWYER

What ya think you're up ta, Hop-a-long?

MINKOWSKI

Just taking back what we should have from the stupid man that took it away foolishly.

He points to BEN.

SAWYER

So, we've got mad hatter to thank for this?

MINKOWSKI

Yes and I'd shut up now if I were you

SAWYER

Make me

SAYID

James, do not!

SAWYER

I said make me!

MINKOWSKI nods at one of his men. The man walks over and he whacks SAWYER across the head with a gun.

MINKOWSKI

I think that shut him up didn't it. Now, are any of you gonna talk?

BERNARD

Well...

BERNARD looks around at them.

BERNARD (CONTN'D)

This is getting rather ridiculous. I mean, this is the second time today I've been tied up.

MINKOWSKI looks at him confused as to what to answer with.

MINKOWSKI

Yeah, well... That's not my problem is it?

BERNARD

Well,

MINKOWSKI cuts him off.

MINKOSKI

That was another way to say shut up. Ok?

BERNARD nods his head and keeps quiet. MINKOWSKI nods towards one of his men. They come over.

THE MAN

Yes, Rhys

MINKOWSKI

Can you remember which one had the walkie-talkie?

THE MAN

The fat one.

MINKOWSKI

Thank you. Now, get it off him.

HURLEY looks up frightened as THE MAN walks over to him.

HURLEY

It's in my right pocket.

THE MAN rummages about in HURLEY'S right pocket and takes out the walkie-talkie. THE MAN then walks over to MINKOWSKI.

THE MAN

God, that was easy. Like taking candy from a baby.

THE MAN hands MINKOWSKI the walkie-talkie.

MINKOWSKI

Thanks Will. And, he looks like the one that would haud all the candy in the first place.

They both laugh. MINKOWSKI holds the walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

MINKOWSKI

Hello?

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

JACK picks up the walkie-talkie.

JACK

Hello? Who are you?

MINKOWSKI (ON WALKIE-TALKIE)

The name is Minkowski, Rhys Minkowski.

JACK

You're the one that I contacted on the freighter. I recognise your name!

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

MINKOWSKI

You may well have been but let's get down to some more pressing business. We have your people, Jack.

JACK (ON WALKIE-TALKIE)

How do you know my name?

MINKOWSKI

That doesn't matter right now but what does, is what we want you to do for us in return for your people...

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

JACK stops dead in his tracks.

JACK

What?

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

MINKOWSKI

Take us to their camp. We need to go there. That way we will let your people go.

JACK (ON WALKIE-TALKIE)

Ok.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see CLAIRE with AARON. She notices that JACK is on the walkie-talkie once more. She begins to run up to him.

CLAIRE

Jack! Give me the walkie-talkie! Now!

She manages to catch up with JACK.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

MINKOWSKI

Meet us on the beach. There, you can see proof that we have your people.

MINKOWSKI hears someone on the other end shouting (CLAIRE).

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

JACK

Claire! Shut up! I can't hear them.

CLAIRE

I don't care! Pass me the walkie-talkie.

JACK refuses to pass it to her. CLAIRE snatches it off him.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Hello?

MINKOWSKI (ON WALKIE-TALKIE)

Hello?

CLAIRE

Yes hello! Can you tell me what happened to Charlie Pace? I repeat Charlie Pace.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

MINKOWSKI

Can someone tell me what happened to a Charlie Pace?

He looks around to the survivors.

HURLEY

He... he died.

MINKOWSKI

He died!

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

She stands still in shock at this. Tears begin to fill up her eyes and then she falls to the floor crying.

INT. THOMAS' FLAT

THOMAS is sat ready at his easel eagerly waiting to start painting.

THOMAS

Are you ready yet?

VOICE

Yes!

CLAIRE walks out of the bathroom in a dressing gown smiling. She now has blonde hair.

THOMAS

I prefer the blonde

CLAIRE

Really? I feel so... plastic with it

They both laugh.

THOMAS

Yes, well, you look so beautiful with it.

CLAIRE stands up in front of him.

CLAIRE

What should I do?

THOMAS

Please, do sit.

THOMAS stands up and places the stool in place for CLAIRE to sit down on.

THOMAS (CONTN'D)

There we go

CLAIRE

Thank you

CLAIRE sits down on the stool as THOMAS slips the dressing gown off her. She is naked underneath. THOMAS goes in to kiss her and they kiss.

THOMAS

Perfect

THOMAS goes back round to his easel and begins to prepare himself with his brush and colours.

CLAIRE

So, does this mean that we're together now?

THOMAS

Maybe.

CLAIRE

Well, if we are together, then I have someone that I need you to meet.

THOMAS

Who?

CLAIRE

My... my mum.

THOMAS

Ok then.

THOMAS smiles at her but CLAIRE grimaces at the thought of THOMAS meeting her mother.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

CLAIRE is still on the floor in hysterics. KATE runs over to her.

KATE

Claire! Claire! Get up! Come on you can get up! We'll help you! We don't even know whether they are telling the truth.

KATE attempts to pull her up by grabbing underneath her arm and pulling. CLAIRE doesn't budge and stays on the floor.

CLAIRE

Just leave me! He's dead!

ROSE comes over.

ROSE

Come on dear. Think about poor Aaron here.

AARON is now crying his eyes out as well.

KATE

Claire, please, just carry on with us.

CLAIRE

No! Just go!

KATE turns to JACK

KATE

Jack, go. Carry on with everyone else. We'll stay with her: get her to come.

CLAIRE

I'm not coming!

JACK

I'm not leaving you!

KATE

Yes you are! Rose and I will stay here with her. I don't think that she will come with all these people around. Just go!

JACK stares at her.

ROSE

Jack, go! Now!

KATE nods at her.

EXT. THE TEMPLE

All are asleep here except for RICHARD. He looks around everyone to check they are asleep: going one by one. Once he has checked he makes his way over to the actual temple and opens the door. He slips in closing it behind him. He lights up one of the fire torches. This reveals that in here are lots of ancient tombs.

RICHARD

Hello

He smiles wickedly.

RICHARD

Not long now until we are in charge again.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

LOCKE comes out of the trees and he then sees DESMOND laid on the floor. He runs towards him and bends down.

LOCKE

Desmond!

There is no response from him

LOCKE

Desmond! Wake up!

There is no response once more so LOCKE slaps DESMOND across the face. DESMOND'S eyes slowly open.

DESMOND

John?

LOCKE

Yes. What happened to you?

DESMOND

Charlie pushed... me out of the tree... but... that's impossible... because he's... dead.

LOCKE

Desmond, lots of things that would appear impossible are highly possible on this island.

DESMOND doesn't reply: he is still woozy.

LOCKE (CONTN'D)

What's the matter with you then?

DESMOND

I... I think I've... broken my back.

LOCKE

Ok. That's easily solvable!

DESMOND

How?

LOCKE

By me.

LOCKE supports DESMOND'S lower back in preparation.

LOCKE (CONTN'D)

Try to sit up.

DESMOND tries to sit up. He does it.

DESMOND

But that's impossible

LOCKE

Think about what I said before! Now, lie down and conserve your energy.

EXT.THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

CLAIRE is still on the floor with ROSE and KATE now sat with her. CLAIRE has calmed down slightly but is crying a bit still. ROSE and KATE both look tired.

KATE

Look, Claire, if you get up off the floor, we can go to the beach to go see Charlie quicker.

CLAIRE starts to make a stir in an attempt to get up.

ROSE

There we go hun.

CLAIRE fully stands up with the aid of KATE and ROSE. We then get a close-up of CLAIRE'S face.

INT. A HOSPITAL CORRIDOR (FLASHBACK)

THOMAS is being led by CLAIRE down a corridor. He looks confused about his surroundings.

THOMAS

Claire, where are you taking me?

CLAIRE

It's just up here.

They continue to walk until they enter a room: CLAIRE'S mum's room.

INT. THE HOSPITAL ROOM

CLAIRE places THOMAS on a chair and then goes and stands next to her mother.

CLAIRE

This is my mum.

THOMAS

Ok. Why have you shown me this?

CLAIRE

I have brought you to meet my mum because I did this.

THOMAS

What?

CLAIRE

We were driving up the motorway: I was driving and we began to have an argument and we crashed because I wasn't looking where we were going. My mum was flung out of the front window and she was put in a coma as you can see and then me, I was the one that caused it and all that happened to me was a broken arm and a cut above my eye. Now, do you call that inner beauty? Honestly?

THOMAS doesn't reply.

CLAIRE

You see my mum's dead really but this machine is the only thing that actually keeps her alive. She's completely brain-dead and do you know why I keep her alive? It's because I can't bear the idea of the thought that she was ACTUALLY dead and I had to bury her: and because that was because of me. Now, don't you think I would love to escape? Yeah, of course. Go over that rainbow as they say but she is the only reason that I am staying here. Do you see what my life is really like then?

CLAIRE begins to cry. THOMAS jumps up out of his seat and goes to her. He begins to comfort her.

THOMAS

Come on, I think we better go.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

CLAIRE, KATE and ROSE begin to walk, carrying on.

KATE

There we go.

KATE smiles at CLAIRE but CLAIRE doesn't return a smile. Instead, she grimaces.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

MINKOWSKI continues to circle the group that are all bonded together. He eyes each one up and then moves onto the next. He comes to BEN.

MINKOWSKI

Hello, Ben

He crouches down. BEN doesn't reply. BEN doesn't even make any facial expression.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

You really thought you were gonna get away with taking over this island didn't you? You should have realised that we would get here eventually. Well, it might have taken 13 years but still we got here didn't we and trust me, we are gonna take it back harder than you ever imagined.

SAWYER then begins to stir

SAWYER

Errr...

MINKOWSKI

Hit him over the head again.

He points to one of his men and then points back to SAWYER. The man comes over and whacks SAWYER across the head again.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

There we go. Now back to you Ben, I hope you realised what a stupid mistake you made! I mean, what did you even do to the bodies? I bet they were hard to dispose of weren't they? Fifty plus bodies just vanish and then you hide the island: such a big job for such a little man.

MINKOWSKI pats BEN on the head just to embarrass him and then he stands up once more and begins to limp around the group once more. He gets to HURLEY and looks him up and down. He kicks HURLEY.

HURLEY

Hey! What was that for?

MINKOWSKI

You're fat. I don't like that. Obesity is disgusting.

HURLEY looks at him and begins to make a comment but decides better of it and stops himself. HURLEY then looks back down to the floor.

EXT. THE TEMPLE

RICHARD exits the temple backwards slowly closing the door. He turns around and bumps into someone: CINDY.

RICHARD

Ahh... hello

CINDY

What are you doing, Richard? I thought we weren't allowed in there.

She points to the temple.

RICHARD

Yes you aren't allowed in there but I am. I have been allowed to for many a year now.

CINDY

I want you to show me in there... Now!

RICHARD

No!

He tries to push past her but she doesn't budge.

CINDY

Show me in there, Richard. I want to see what's in there.

RICHARD

I said no, Cindy!

CINDY

Well, I'll just go in myself then if you won't go in with me.

RICHARD

You wouldn't dare.

CINDY

Try me.

She raises and eyebrow and pushes past him. RICHARD actually lets her push past as you can tell that he doesn't believe that she will. CINDY walks up to the door and opens it. RICHARD'S face turns to scared.

RICHARD

Wait!

He walks up to her and holds the door closed.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Do you really want to go in here? Once you discover what is in here, you can never go back!

CINDY

Yes!

RICHARD opens the door and they enter.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH TREE-LINE

JACK and all are arriving at the tree-line. They queue up behind JACK who is at the front.

JACK

Shhh

He looks behind him to all those that are behind him.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Be quiet 'cos we're here now.

The message is passed up the line to everyone. We see the camera going along the line seeing the passage being passed. We then come back to JACK. He looks out beyond the trees and looks out to the sea. The sun is rising. JACK then looks to SUN who is behind him.

JACK

We're about to go out there. Surprise them. Ok?

SUN

Yes. That is fine

She smiles at him.

JACK

Tell people up there that.

SUN begins to pass on the message. She then turns back to JACK.

SUN

Can you see them? The rescuers

JACK

Sun, they evidently aren't here to rescue us are they when this has apparently happened.

JACK looks out to look on the beach. He surveys the whole beach that is in his view.

JACK (CONTN'D)

They could be further up the beach: that's a good thing. It means that we can sneak up on them.

JACK smiles at SUN.

SUN

When?

JACK

Wait 15 minutes or so. We'll be able to see whether they come up here or not. I reckon they'll be on patrol so we better be careful.

SUN

Ok

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

CLAIRE, KATE and ROSE have slowly made their way through the jungle. CLAIRE is being dragged along slightly by KATE and ROSE who look fed up. CLAIRE has her head down facing the floor looking depressed.

KATE

Come on, Claire. Not much longer now.

CLAIRE lifts her head.

CLAIRE

It's pointless going you do realise. He's dead: I just want to grieve over him myself. I don't even know how he died.

ROSE

Hunny, this is not pointless. You are saying goodbye to the one you loved.

CLAIRE doesn't reply.

EXT. THOMAS'S APARTMENT (FLASHBACK)

CLAIRE is sat on a chair by herself in the living room. THOMAS enters holding a cup of coffee. CLAIRE looks up at him and he smiles at her. THOMAS then sits down on a chair opposite CLAIRE.

CLAIRE

I'm sorry... for that. The whole thing before: with my mum.

THOMAS

It's ok but you do realise that you didn't have to take me there. That wasn't something you needed to show me if you didn't want to.

CLAIRE

But you needed to see my true inner beauty: I not beautiful on the inside because I did that.

CLAIRE begins to cry again. THOMAS leaps out of his chair and tries to comfort her.

THOMAS

Hey. No. Don't cry.

CLAIRE looks up.

CLAIRE

I'm sorry.

THOMAS

Do you know what? I think that if we are to stay together, you need to keep away from your mum: if she does this to you every time you think of her and what you did. I can't cope with that Claire. I see your inner beauty and I don't want it to hidden because of your guilt over that.

CLAIRE looks shocked at him.

CLAIRE

Ok...

She reluctantly hugs him and then smiles.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

CLAIRE realises something: you can see this in her facial expression.

CLAIRE

You're right. I need to say goodbye to him. I need to say it to my mum.

ROSE

What hunny?

CLAIRE

Oh yeah. Sorry. Let's carry on then.

CLAIRE begins to walk towards the beach. ROSE and KATE look at each other confused and then begin to walk fast to catch up with her.

EXT. THE BEACH TREE-LINE

JACK is still waiting there. He looks around to look at SUN and then nods.

JACK

It's time, Sun. Does everyone know what we are going to do?

SUN

Yes. Those that have some form of weapon that they can use, go with you. Otherwise, stay here if you don't.

JACK

Exactly. Remember, surprise them. Ok? Now, Sun, you stay here. I want you to stay in charge of everyone that is here.

SUN nods at JACK

SUN

Ok.

JACK turns to the crowd.

JACK

All those with a weapon, come here now. We're going.

8 people come forward with some sort of weapon handy. Mainly forms of rocks and wooden branches.

A RANDOM WOMAN

Ready!

JACK

Ok. Here we go.

JACK gives SUN a look and then mouths "bye" to her. He then realises that he has something more to say.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Sun, if Kate, Claire and Rose come back soon, check Claire is ok for me. Thanks.

JACK then exits through the bush.

LOST


End file.
